


Yaoi/Gay Oneshots

by animeoofs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeoofs/pseuds/animeoofs
Summary: Some yaoi and gay oneshots comment suggestions and ill try to respond as soon as possible.





	1. In the Shower

Ren Matsumoto's POV

"Ahhh~." I yawned as I got out of bed this morning. I take off my clothes and throw them in the laundry basket with dirty clothes. I make my way into the bathroom. I look in the mirror I have a bruise on my collarbone from a few nights before. I blush at the thought of what happened. He wasn't anything really special to me. If you ask him we were really sex buddies. But I feel more for him. I want him. I need him. My mind wandered a little too far and my erection started to rise. "Ahh~ What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be doing this." I turned on the shower and got inside. I started to think away in the shower. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I couldn't relax, especially not after what happened. Many things have happened with him and I. Ryu, Ryu Takaomi. He is a gorgeous blonde man, he is tall with a muscular build. He is pretty big, well he is the biggest I've ever taken and the only I've taken.

I leaned against the wall of the shower with one hand I grab my partially hard member with the other I massage my nipple. I lowly moan trying to silence myself as I start to move my hand up and down my shaft. With the occasional tweak of my nipple, I moan a little louder with each stroke. "Anng~ T- This isn't enough~," I say as I move my hand on my nipple down to my behind. I spread my cheeks with my fingers and then slowly move my finger inside. "Haah~" I moan as the finger goes deeper inside me. I slowly move my finger as I stroke myself, the sensation making me whimper as the water hits my skin. I wiggle my finger inside me adding more fingers inside. I move my fingers around inside moaning from the feeling of slightly hitting my sweet spot. Unfortunately, my fingers aren't long enough to reach inside so I'm stuck only teasing the spot. I continuously moan from the teasing and stroke myself faster. I'm close to my climax because I feel the knot near my stomach but a little further down tightening up. I move my fingers faster inside of me as I reach my climax. "Hnng... ahHhh~!" I moan loudly as I reach my climax and cum on myself and the shower floor. I breathe heavily from my high then I begin to finish my shower knowing I have work to go to today.

I get out of the shower and walk to my dresser I work mostly by myself and away from people so I don't need to dress fancy. I wear my usual baggy sweater and black jeans. Once I finish getting dressed I brush my teeth and leave my small little condo. On the way out I grab some cash from the top of my fridge and walk out. I normally walk since it's only a few blocks down. On the way there I stop at the convenience store and buy a rice ball and a little carton of milk. It's not exactly the best breakfast out there, but it works fine. The rest of the way I eat the rice ball and drink the milk. and throw it away in the trash outside the building. I walk inside the building and get to my desk. I pull out my paper and begin to draw out sketches of characters. Without even thinking I drew Ryu. When I realized what I drew, I blush a rose pink. To add on a coworker was inside also. "Isn't that the man I saw you with at the bar when we went last week?" he asked pointing at my drawing. "W-what! ah- no it isn't. I can't really recall what he looks like anyway." I say spewing out a random answer. "Ah. So it is. I can tell when you're lying. Hey, it's fine."

In what feels like ages, my day comes to an end I finished sketching out my final page. I put the pages away and start heading home. As I walk home I get a message.

Ryu: Wanna meet up today? ;) 7:38

Ren: I have no plans 7:39

Ryu: Great ill be over in a little bit! 7:39

Ren: wait im not home yet. 7:40

Ryu: Where are you? 7:40

Ren: On my way home. 7:42

Ryu: Then ill meet you at your house. 7:42

Ren: ok. 7:43

I then make my way to the door of my apartment. I went through my pockets to find my keys. As I was looking someone hugged me from behind. I jumped a little from being startled. I immediately know who it is because of the smell. It's Ryu. I blush a crimson color from the hug. "Did I surprise you?" he whispers in my ear giving me chills down my spine. He squeezes me tighter in the hug kissing my neck. "Hmmp."I accidentally whimper from the kiss. I push him aside and get my keys and open my condo door.

"I need to shower before we do anything," I say walking into the room. "Does that mean you want to do it with me?" He says with a sly smirk and slaps my ass. "Ehh! What are you doing? I didn't really mean it like that." I say covering my bottom. "Anyway, help yourself to anything in the house," I say as I walk to the bathroom. I remove my clothes, fold them, then put them on the sink. I turn the water on and hop in. I shampoo my hair and I hear the door open.

"Ren~!" I hear him call out. I peep outside the shower with some bubbles still in my hair. When I peep out he began taking his clothes off and putting them by mine. "Ehh?! What are you doing!?" I yell as he walks in the shower. "I wanted to shower with you, so id figure I would help myself to the shower." He says as he washes his hair. I turn away from him and wash my face. He continues to clean himself also. I try to wash my body but I can't reach my back because we are squished in my shower, that isn't very big. I attempt to reach my back while in the shower but it fails. I guess he sees me struggling because he grabs the washcloth from my hands and helps me scrub my back. His hand holds my waist as he lightly scrubs my back. His delicate touch makes me shiver. My mind then begins to wander. "NOT NOW BRAIN NOT NOW!" I mentally scream, but it's already too late. My member slowly rises from my thoughts and his touches.

He notices my member's rise because he slowly slides his hand to my member and touches the tip."Ahh. What's this here? Did you get turned on because of me?" He says seductively in my ear. It sends shivers down my spine and my erection grows. He touches the tip between his fingers and squeezes it making me whimper. "Should I help myself to this too. It is in the house." He continuously says into my ear. I turn my head around and look at him. He has the eyes of a hungry predator and I'm the prey. I'm going to be eaten. He looks down to me and squeezes my member. I moan out and look down again. "That was really erotic that sound you just made. Do it again," he says as he strokes me with a firm grip. "Ahhnn~ hnnnng!" I moan out. "Put your hands on the wall." He says with a demanding tone. Without looking up from my feet I put my hands on the wall. He grabs my waist and pulls it out making my back arch. He pokes his finger by my entrance. He stops for a second. "Did someone else touch you here, did someone else fuck you here?" he says in an aggressive tone. It scared me. But I can't tell him I fingered myself to him this morning. "Did you touch yourself here?" he says in a more relaxed tone. I have to tell him. "Y-yes I did this morning," I say shyly. "What were you thinking of. Was it me? Or was it someone you love?" He whispers in my ear. This guy has mega confidence. "I-I was thinking about......" I say getting quieter, he probably didn't hear me. "Hmm?" Say it louder for me he says and squeezes my member once more. "I said,... I thought of you!" I almost screamed that as he teases me in front. I hear him seductively chuckle in my ear. He pushes his finger through and it goes inside of me. "

"AHhhhnnng~!" I moan in ecstasy. "That really turned me on. You should do something about it." He says as he moves his finger more inside of me. He then starts to put more inside of me making me shift around and whimper. He moves them faster inside of me. I arch my back away from Ryu as he curls his fingers inside hitting my sweet spot.  
"AHhhh...!" He quickly removes his fingers making me whimper from the emptiness.  
I turn and look back at him. I see him kneel down in front of my ass. I open my eyes surprised. I don't think anyone would do that. He then spreads my ass apart and licks by my entrance teasing it. "Ah! D-Don't its d-dirty!" I say as he sticks his tongue inside. "It's fine this is something I want to do to you. Besides, it makes it easier for later." He says sticking his tongue back inside deeper than last time. I moan from the muscles moving inside me. My hands begin to slip from the wall because of water running down my arms. He moves his tongue in circular type motions inside of me making me tighten my knees together and sigh in pleasure. He removes his tongue and stands up. I remove my hands from the wall and turn around to face him. His eyes look devious and bold as they stare down on me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me on the opposite side of the shower and pushes me against the wall. Surprisingly, we didn't fall or slip in the shower. He grabs my leg from underneath and pins it up. I feel a stretch in my leg as he holds the other one up. I behind to feel myself slip and wrap my legs around his waist and hold on to his shoulders. "Hold on tightly." He says seductively in my ear. He lines himself up to my entrance and slowly pushes in. "Ahhh~!" I moan from him inserting it. He begins to move inside of me biting on my shoulder leaving marks. "I see my mark is still here." He says biting the side of my neck. He leaves various marks on me. It drives me wild that I'm his to devour. It turns me on more and I moan louder. He thrusts into me faster and deeper from the position. Everything about him drives me wild. Why can't he be mine? I wouldn't doubt it if he does it with other people. Why would I be the only one? Maybe if I told him how I feel... He suddenly thrusts violently inside me making me scratch his back and tighten up. "Moan louder for me you sound so erotic~. He whispers in my ear seductively. I did exactly that I moaned louder for him. He releases he grip on me letting stand up straight. "Finish up then we can continue in bed. He says getting out of the shower first. I stay in the shower for a little then turn the water off. I walk out of the shower and towards my room. Once I walk in he grabs hold of me and pins me to the bed. I gasp in surprise. I didn't think he would suddenly attack me. He licks up my neck and puts himself inside me again. And thrusts violently still pinning me to the bed. I'm unable to move around. All I can do is squirm beneath him as he thrusts inside of me. "I-I'm gonna cum soon~!" I yell as he moves faster. He releases my hands and I immediately hug him tightly. "I-I think I love you," I whisper in his ear. His thrusts slow down for a moment. He looks down on me. Did I just ruin the moment? He smiles down to me. "I do too. You are the only person I've done this with." He says kissing my cheek. "Eh! But your so good at it I thought I wasn't the only one!"  
"Well, I looked it up before going anywhere really." He says. "Ehh! That doesn't really make s-Ahhhng!" I say before I'm cut off by him thrusting inside of me. "Shh and let me finish." He says thrusting into me roughly. His arms are set by the sides of my head as he looks down on me. Feeling my climax come soon I tighten around Ryu's member. His thrusts become more off sync. I can tell he is close also. "Can I cum inside?" He says. "I-I don-aahhn don't c-care!" I exclaim moaning in between my words. 

Soon he cums inside me deeply and I cum all over both of us. He slows his thrusts and pulls out. I begin to feel his load spill out of me. I turn on my stomach and lay down flat. "I love you. Sleep tight." He says kissing my back. He lays down next to me and I nuzzle myself under his arm. Then we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Detention After School

Oliver's Pov:  
"I'm going to be late again! I can't be late this time!" I ran out of my house with a piece of toast in my mouth. The school principal had told me not to be late again this semester or else I would receive...DETENTION... It's something I definitely don't want on my school record. Because I already have so many from tardy. So you may be thinking, if I already have so many tardy detentions what difference would it make if I get another one? Well, to be honest, there is this kid who is a trouble maker. He is always there whenever I'm there. He always stares at me from across the auditorium or wherever detention took place. It gave me chills and made me feel unpleasant. I look at my phone's time, I'm 10 minutes late! I guess I'll be serving that detention today, I might as well and get it over with. I'll let my teacher now when I come in. I stop hurrying at this point. I know I'm going to be late, even running I still had 10 minutes worth of running. This sucks I don't wanna go to detention again. ;-; Well it is what it is. I walk in my first class, late, of course, the teacher currently teaching her lesson, about whatever math shit that happens in this class, stops teacher as she assigns problems in the book and pulls me over.

"You're always late!" she says in an annoyed tone. "That means you'll be serving detention in room 214 tomorrow," she says bored. "Actually, I can't tomorrow but I can today after school. Is that fine?" I say looking down. "Fine, then in room 125 today." She says, of course, she only remembers the detention rooms and locations because of me. I'm late almost every day. When I'm not late, that just means I got enough to sleep to function properly.

As class continues, I stare out the window occasionally taking notes about what the teacher is saying. And soon the time comes to serve my detention

Cato's Pov:  
What an interesting day. All I could say as I walk down the sidewalk this afternoon. I don't really have any regards for anyone at that school. My parents already have a job set for me in the future, so school isn't all that important since I won't go to college at all. Just a few more months then I am stuck working in an office for whatever about owning the company or some shit like that. It doesn't matter. My behavior is an issue though. To my parents, and to others. I get angry easily because everyone is annoying. I already know I have detention planned for today. I might as well go I have nothing better to do anyway. I walk inside the school. My first class has already passed, which is fine by me I don't really like chemistry it's boring and the teacher blabs on and on about whatever, then we experiment on dumb shit I won't ever need to know for the future. The class I start now is my literature class. Which is also very boring, nothing but analyzing quotes from books centuries old and talking about the significance that it has to present life. I always get the reminder from the hall monitors about my detention, and sometimes they pull me out of my last class early to start my detentions. After school just like told to, I went to room 125. When I walked inside, someone was sitting in the seat I normally sit in when detention is here. (what is time)

I ignore him and sit by the area I normally sit at. No one else was here, which isn't rare. It happens a lot. It's normally me and him in the same room. Alone. In Silence... Clearly, it gets very awkward sometimes there is no teacher and I just leave. But the other guy Oliver always stay inside the designated room. Sometimes I want to mess with him. He doesn't seem like much of a trouble maker so I'm not really sure how he always gets into detention.

This classroom is a bit smaller than the rest it's in a corner section of the school so only about 15 people can fit in the room. There are about 10 desks and a teachers desk, with no teacher of course. I'm just going to stay here today though I don't want to hear my parents bullshit about my grades or my behavior. I sit on the opposite end of the room from where Oliver is. 

Oliver POV (again):   
I sit in the classroom that's cramped I wonder if a detention supervisor will get here. Well, I might as well do homework instead of staring at the wall or doodle something. I get all my papers and notes to do my homework. I look in my backpack for a pencil. I pull out a few mechanical pencils but they all lack lead I have a wooden one but that's lame. If it's all I got I guess I'll use it. I take the pencil up to the sharpener I sharpen the pencil. (Sjsjf this is ok) I walk back to my desk but of course, my clumsy ass has to trip right in front of Cato. I mentally facepalm as I lay on the floor thinking about life's purposes. Cato gets up and helps me up. You would think what a nice guy helping me. But wait. He had to do something very extraordinary. He grabbed my waist and held my hand up that had a pencil. He moved toward my ear and whispered, "Be careful, you could've stabbed yourself, Idiot." .... (¯―¯٥) really. I mean he held me very affectionately then called me an idiot. I sat back down and started my work. He gets up I watch his moves because I don't care and I'm gonna see what he gonna do. He walks up with his stuff and sits next to me. I stay quiet what am I going to say "go away" no I'm just gonna let him sit. He peeked over at what I was doing. Once he saw he looked away and rested his head on his hand. He keeps side glancing me. It makes me nervous. Why is he so weird around me. He looks directly at me with his head still on his hand. 

Cato POV(because it's easier this way):   
I sat next to Oliver and watched what he was doing. He seems fidgety when I sit by him. Let's tease him. I take my hand out and touch his knee. He jumps and looks at me. "What are you doing?" He says and tries to push my hand away. With my other hand, I grab the one forcing my other hand away (hello logic) I start moving up his thigh and he shivers from the touch. "W-wait stop that!" He says and starts to stand up. "We are at school!" He angrily says. "Are you saying if we were at my house or your house you'd let me do this?" I say back smirking. His face goes red and shakes his head in disapproval and flat out says no. But of course, since I'm pushy, I'm going to go further.

I grab his wrist and pull it away with one hand (ladies and gentlemen) I start to undo his pants. He gets very fidgety and squirms around as I grab for his length. "Hm not bad for it being soft," I say then wet my hands and go down to pump his length. "W-we are at s-school what are y-you doing~~?!" He whines. "The teacher never comes we'll be fine," I say back. "That isn't the issue~!"

I take my other hand and begin to undo my pants and pull mine out. His and mine isn't that different in size. Ironed down and spat on his length and began to move my hand faster. He fidgets and whimpers as I move faster.

"Here touch mine also," I say moving his hand to mine. He tenses up but doesn't withdraw his hand away from my length and grabs it.

I lean into him and whisper in his ear. "Look do it like I am. Move your hand up and down as if you were touching yourself." I whisper deviously.

"Y-your voice is- Ahh~" I cut off his sentence by squeezing his length harder. And moving faster.

"What about my voice now" I whisper teasingly in his ear again.

"D-don't whisper in my ear~! It makes me oddly t-turned on~!" He says back stammering.

I move my hand to his shirt undoing the first few buttons. I see his little pink nipples under the cloth. I bring my other hand up and pinch the link nubs. And shakes and moves. "You stopped moving your hand~, What's wrong~?" I whisper again in his ear.

"I-I'm close!" He moans looking down at himself.

"Hmm, you must be a virgin it hasn't even been that long that we have been doing this," I say teasingly.

"I-it's only because y-you're doing unnecessary things~!" He says with a tear forming in his eye.

"Shhh.. if you speak and moan loudly like that a teacher really will come in," I say putting my finger to my lips. He quickly takes his free hand and covers his mouth to quiet his moans.

"Hold it tighter and move faster. Are you an amateur?" I say gripping his a little tighter. He stiffens up and moves his hand faster.

"Yes like that we can cum at the same time now," I say while moving my hand a little slower to pace with him.

"Aa-ah I'm gonna-!" He says interrupted by him coming all over my hand. Soon afterward I came onto his hand. He pants restlessly and moves his hand from private areas. I lick the liquid from my hand until it's clean. Oliver looks at me with a slight face of disgust seeing me lick up his semen.

I get up and close my pants zipper. It's about time to leave detention. I grab the Kleenex and toss the box at him. He frantically catches the box looking at me blushing.

"See you next time Oliver it was fun playing with you today," I say walking out of the classroom.

I'm not even quite sure what brought me to mess with him he is really cute though.

Oliver Pov:

I look at him with disbelief as he walks out of the classroom. I quickly take the tissues and clean myself and my hand up. And zip up my pants and fix the buttons on my shirt.

"I can't believe he just did that, especially here!" I say out loud sighing. I look at the clock by the door. Detention is over. I gather my books and put them in my bag walking out of the classroom after making sure everything is clean. Maybe I didn't hate messing around with Cato, in fact, it felt really good when he touched me. So maybe next detention we are along we can have some fun again. I think to myself blushing like a mad man.


End file.
